Los dos compromisos
by poupee
Summary: Un fanfic sobre Albert y Candy al final de la Manga y basado en la última novela de Kyoko Mizuki. Podrán los Legan deshacerse para siempre de Candy? Una historia de Amor


**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Este fanfic lo hice después de mucho tiempo de ver la serie animada y después de descubrir el manga de Candy Candy. Me parece que el manga es mucho más completo y con menos rodeos y decidí seguir mi fic de acuerdo al final que me hubiera gustado ver. Investigué bastante sobre la autora Kyoko Mizuki y sobre las cartas en el último tomo de su libro (aún no publicado en Español)… Quise integrar estas cartas a mi historia (aunque no las publico) para tratar de dar un final coherente.

Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y, con todo respeto les presento mi fic. Espero les guste.

**1.- CRONOLOGIA**

**1****890** Nace Albert

**1895** Nace Terry

**1896** Nacen Anthony Brown, Alistair (Stair) y Terry (Terrius G. Grandchester)

**1897** Nace Archiwald (Archie) y Neil Legan

**1898** Nacen Candy, Annie, Patty y Elisa Legan.

**1904** (6 años) Annie y Candy conocen a los Britter

**1906** (8 años) Annie es Adoptada por los Britter

**1907** (9 años) Candy Conoce al príncipe de la colina

**1910** (12 años) Candy es llevada por los Legan para ser dama de compañía de Elisa. Candy conoce a Archie, Stair y Anthony Candy conoce a Albert quien la rescata del río. Es acusada de ladrona y es llevada a México en donde la Revolución está comenzando. Archie, Stair y Anthony escriben al Tío Abuelo para que la adopte y Candy es adoptada por los Andrew.

**1911** (13 años) La adopción se vuelve oficial y al presentar a Candy en sociedad Anthony sufre un accidente y muere. Candy sufre por Anthony y Albert la consuela. Candy decide regresar al Hogar de Pony pero el Tío Abuelo la busca para llevarla al colegio en Londres.

**1912** (14 años) Candy pasa un año en el Colegio San Pablo Candy está en el colegio San Pablo. Conoce a Terry quien tiene 16 años.

**1913** (15 años) Candy se retira del colegio san Pablo y divaga por Londres Candy regresa a América al Hogar de Pony y se enrola en la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jane. Candy comienza a escuchar rumores de la guerra. Archie, Stair, Annie y Patty regresan de Londres.

**1914** (16 años) La guerra Estalla en Europa. Flammy se va a Europa como enfermera voluntaria.

**1915** (17 años) Albert regresa a América tras un accidente en Italia en las vías del tren. Candy termina la escuela de enfermería y se va a hacer su internado con el Dr. Leonard.

Candy vuelve a ver a Terry y rompe con él. Stair se va a la guerra y muere.

**1916** (18 años) Candy encuentra a Terry pero no se quedan juntos. Candy y Terry siguen su camino aunque Candy está preocupada porque Terry no está bien. Albert recupera la memoria y asume su puesto como jefe de la familia Andrew. Neil obliga a Candy a comprometerse con él. Albert rompe el compromiso y revela a Candy que él es el príncipe de la Colina.

Hasta aquí llega el Manga de Candy Candy. La autora de la novela Kyoko Mizuki, deja en su página de internet unas cartas escritas por Candy, Susanna, Terry y Albert. Yo tomé estas cartas para integrarlas a mi Fic según pienso que las cosas sucedieron.

2.- **LA DESPEDIDA DEL SR. WILLIAM**

Albert se enamora de Candy mientras ella vive con ella durante su amnesia, pero sabe que Candy aún está enamorada de Terry. (en el anime, Albert lleva a Terry con Candy pero no le menciona que ella también lo quiere ver y lo incita a seguir con su vida. En la manga Albert le esconde a Candy los artículos sobre Terry para no hacerla sufrir más y cuando Albert se da cuenta que Candy sigue sufriendo por Terry él propicia el re encuentro en un teatro donde Terry está actuando en la ciudad de Rockstown). Albert sabe que no puede decirle a Candy que la ama durante su amnesia ya que no sabe quién es realmente y si tiene algún lazo con alguien más. Cuando recupera la memoria, Albert decide primero tomar sus responsabilidades para con la familia Andrew para poder seguir al lado de Candy.

Albert le dice a Candy que él es el príncipe de la Colina porque está enamorado de ella, pero su tono hacia ella siempre parece ser paternal y no se atreve a confesarle su amor.

Candy y Albert sostienen una conversación en Lakewood, después de romper el compromiso con Neil y de que Albert aparece en sociedad públicamente como William Albert Andrew. Albert le pregunta a Candy qué piensa hacer de su vida ahora que es mayor de edad. Él le comenta que siempre será bienvenida en Lakewood. Candy, por su parte no quiere separarse de Albert pero decide despedirse del Dr. Martin en Chicago y comenzar a trabajar en un hospital más cercano al Hogar de Pony.

Candy está muy contenta por todo lo que ha pasado en su vida durante el último año. Encuentra a Albert de nuevo, al Tío Abuelo William y a su príncipe de la colina. Candy está tan emocionada con los eventos recientes que las insinuaciones de amor de Albert pasan desapercibidas. Albert piensa que Candy no lo quiere y que sigue enamorada de Terry y con el pretexto de retomar los negocios de la familia Andrew, viaja a Sao Paolo, Brasil con George para intentar olvidar a Candy. Además él es su padre adoptivo y no puede haber amor entre ellos más que filial.

George, quien es su protector y su amigo más cercano entiende los sentimientos de Albert y le dice que tiene que darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar a que Candy salga de esta etapa. Asimismo le dice que el viaje que va a hacer le servirá de prueba para su amor (tanto a él como a ella) y que lo de menos es cancelar los papeles de adopción y casarse con ella. Albert está confundido. No le gusta el prospecto de ser jefe de familia pero debe asumir sus responsabilidades si quiere algún día ser digno de Candy y poder protegerla y amarla abiertamente. No quiere tampoco cancelar los papeles de adopción ya que Candy quedaría desprotegida.

Albert se despide de Candy y le dice que la va a extrañar y por favor no se olvide de él. Le dice que será siempre bienvenida en Lakewood y la casa de los Andrew y que regresará pronto para verla. La toma de las manos y le da un beso en la frente. Candy nota que Albert se comporta un poco pensativo y extraño (casi nostálgico) y le pregunta si se encuentra bien. Ella piensa que Albert ha estado un poco distante y que le está ocultando algo (que posiblemente está enfermo o que algo malo pasa) pero lo atribuye finalmente a los nervios de ser el nuevo jefe de la familia (y todas las responsabilidades que ello conlleva).

Candy espera que todo se aclare en cuanto Albert llegue a Brasil y le escriba en alguna carta pero se decepciona al recibir sólo postales. Ella insiste y le pregunta en sus cartas porqué ha estado tan triste y pensativo pero las respuestas de Albert son todas en el mismo tono cariñoso y sin confesarle lo que realmente siente por ella.

Después de que Albert se marcha, Candy consigue trabajo en un hospital cercano al Hogar de Pony en donde puede visitar a los niños con frecuencia y cuidarlos en caso de que algo les pase. y no siente que debería vivir en Lakewood si Albert no se encuentra. Aún a pesar de saber que Albert es el tío abuelo William, no se siente cómoda con el apellido Andrew. Los días que Candy tiene libres los aprovecha para visitar a su amiga Annie y a Archie. Patty ha decidido quedarse en el Hogar de Pony para cuidar de los niños así que ella y Candy se ven a menudo.

**3.- ****LA CARTA DE SUSANNA**

Terry regresa a Nueva York y es re contratado en la Compañía Stratford. Su madre, Eleonor Baker lo visita en Nueva York y le pregunta si está dispuesto a retomar su vida de nuevo. Eleonor le platica a Terry que Candy estuvo en el teatro en Rockstown y Terry recuerda ese día. Él había creído que Candy había sido sólo una ilusión en su borrachera y que no había ido a verlo al teatro. Terry le da gracias a su madre por haberlo apoyado todo este tiempo y le comenta que de ahora en adelante retomará su vida de actor y regresará con Susanna ya que se lo había prometido y que tenía un compromiso moral con ella. Eleonor Baker le dice a Terry que si él es feliz entonces Candy también lo será.

"Gracias Candy!" piensa Terry "gracias a ti he podido recuperar mi camino. Lo único que no me explico es porqué no me buscaste. Estabas tan cerca y no quisiste verme mal? O será que me has olvidado y eres feliz con alguien más? De cualquier forma si no hubiera sido por ti… mi vida sería un fracaso. Siempre estarás en mi corazón Candy. Te prometo que no te defraudaré!". Con estos pensamientos Terry se dirige a la casa de Susanna.

La madre de Susanna recibe a Terry después de que este regresa a su departamento en Nueva York. Le reprocha sus constantes abandonos a su hija y le recuerda cómo ella siempre lo ha apoyado sin preguntar a dónde iba cuando se ausentaba tanto tiempo para "ir a trabajar". Terry, quien solamente siente odio por esa mujer le contesta bruscamente que eso a ella no le importa y que finalmente está aquí y que regresó al lado de Susanna.

Terry le pide que los deje en paz y que ya que planea regresar a la compañía Stratford, la madre de Susanna podría volver a su casa. Terry contrataría a alguien que se ocupe de Susanna.

La madre de Susanna se siente ofendida por la brusquedad de Terry y únicamente le recuerda que se marchará en cuanto ellos dos estén casados.

Terry está sobrio y decidido a triunfar en el Grupo Stratford pero aún se encuentra deprimido por haberle dado la impresión errónea a Candy. Está decidido a triunfar y a asumir sus responsabilidades para con Susanna, pero no se atreve a pedirle matrimonio porque aún está enamorado de Candy y no quiere repetir la historia de su padre y de su madre.

Susanna ve a Terry e inmediatamente sabe que Candy tuvo algo que ver en el asunto. Terry termina por contarle a Susanna (no de muy buena gana que Candy lo vio actuar y aunque no se vieron en persona, ella fue la que lo sacó del estupor y de la depresión).

Terry le promete a Susanna que se quedará al lado de ella y que intentará hacerla feliz. Una vez más Susanna tiene que estar agradecida con Candy pero también está sumamente celosa de ella y le escribe una carta.

Candy recibe la carta de Susanna en el Hogar de Pony y la nostalgia la vuelve a llenar. Se acuerda de cómo encontró a Terry en el teatro y de que él estaba muy deprimido. Sus recuerdos la invaden y le escribe una carta a Terry pero no la envía ya que sabe que si lo hace esto le traerá más problemas con Susanna. Esta carta le sirve a Candy para cerrar el capítulo de Terry y entender que su camino está en otro lado y que él debe buscar la felicidad con el destino que eligió. La firma "Tarzán Pecosa" y termina con una Post Data: "TE AMÉ" pero la guarda en una caja con todos sus recuerdos.

Tras mucho pensarlo, Candy decide responder la carta a Susanna también ya que piensa que con alguna palabra de apoyo Susanna podría dejar de preocuparse por ella e intentar ser feliz, pero al final, después de mucho releerla también decide que es inútil ya que los problemas de pareja se tienen que resolver en pareja y rompe la carta.

4.- **EL COMPROMISO DE ANNIE**

1917 (19 años) Un día llegan Annie y Archie al Hogar de Pony para informar a Patty y a Candy que están comprometidos. Hay gran fiesta en el Hogar de Pony.

Albert sigue en Brasil atendiendo los negocios de familia y no puede atender al compromiso pero manda una carta a Archie felicitándolo y dándole todo su consentimiento y apoyo Candy está algo triste porque lo único que ha recibido por parte de Albert son cartas postales que no le platican nada en especial.

George es enviado de regreso de Brasil por Albert para felicitar a la pareja y anunciar que el Sr. William dará una fiesta en honor de su sobrino y su prometida como compromiso oficial y, al salir de casa de los Britter va a ver a Candy para darle algunos souvenirs que le envía Albert desde Brasil.

George tiene una conversación con Candy sobre Albert. Candy le pregunta sobre su salud y de cómo es Brasil y de qué ha hecho y George invita a Candy a tomar un almuerzo en la ciudad.

Candy está muy triste por no poder ver a Albert y George se da cuenta que ella también siente algo por Albert.

Mientras tanto, Albert está en su hotel en Brasil. George debería estar ya en Chicago para estos momentos y debería estar con Candy.

George había estado con él todo este tiempo. Él había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Albert por Candy y finalmente, después de algunas semanas lo había confrontado. George le había prometido no decirle nada a Candy pero a su vez Albert había prometido pensar seriamente en su futuro y que si no formaba una pareja feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba, le correspondería formar una familia en un matrimonio infeliz pues él ya tenía 27 años y la familia quería ver un heredero Andrew pronto.

Albert sólo piensa en Candy. Va por la ciudad y atiende sus citas de trabajo, le presentan a las personas de la alta sociedad en Brasil pero él sólo tiene un objetivo; terminar su viaje y regresar lo antes posible con su pequeña.

Sin embargo hay sus pensamientos lo atormentan terriblemente. No sabe cómo decirle a Candy que la ama. Piensa que Candy sigue enamorada de Terry. Además siendo su padre adoptivo, Candy nunca podría estar a su lado y la opción de declararle su amor de esta forma sería inapropiado. Por otro lado no quiere anular la adopción de Candy (a pesar de que ella ya es mayor de edad) porque de hacerlo la estaría dejando a la merced de los Legan y completamente desprotegida en su vida.

Albert pasa los días libres en Brasil escribiendo cartas a Candy que nunca completa y nunca envía. Candy parece haberse ya dado cuenta de que algo no anda bien con él. Y Albert decide que no podrá ocultar más sus sentimientos a Candy cuando se vieran de nuevo, pero aún tiene que encontrar la forma de ser correspondido y de anular la adopción y queda poco tiempo para completar su viaje.

Albert relee la carta de la Tía Elroy anunciando el compromiso de su sobrino Archiwald Corwell con Annie Britter y se alegra que por lo menos ellos hayan encontrado la felicidad. Albert sale a pasear por la ciudad recordando cómo George se despidió de él diciéndole que le quedaba poco tiempo para tomar una decisión sobre Candy y que él se encargaría de cuidarla en su ausencia.

Albert decide salir a las calles en Sao Paolo y compra un anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes para regalar a Candy pensando lo hermosa que se vería ella usando ese anillo vestida de blanco a su lado. Sabe que es una compra impulsiva y que no vale la pena hacerse falsas expectativas pero no puede quitarse a la chica de su cabeza. Guarda la joya y se promete a si miso colocarla únicamente en la mano de la joven por la que sienta amor verdadero y correspondido.

5 .- **LA VIDA DE GEORGE**

Sentados en un café en la ciudad, Candy y George platican.

Candy le cuenta sobre su vida después del compromiso con Neil y de lo feliz que estaba al saber que Albert era el Tío Abuelo William.

Candy habla sobre Albert y sobre cómo Albert la ha ayudado siempre y siempre ha estado allí para ella. Recuerda con George aquel día hace ya siete años cuando ella pensaba que la estaban secuestrando durante su viaje a México y la llevaron por la fuerza a casa de los Andrew.

Candy le pregunta a George cómo es que trabaja para Albert y por qué siempre ha estado a su lado.

George, al igual que Candy era huérfano. Él vivía en Francia pero se había escapado a los 7 años del orfanato y se dedicaba a robar bolsos para sobrevivir. La policía lo había estado buscando ya desde hace años cuando. Ese día había estado observando a una rica familia americana caminando por las calles de París (el padre, la madre y la hermana de Albert: Rosemary). George le arrebató el bolso a la madre de Albert justo cuando ella guardaba el dinero que el Sr. William le había dado. El Sr. Andrew le dio alcance y ante los ruegos y las explicaciones de George el buen hombre decidió no sólo perdonarlo y no entregarlo a la policía sino que lo llevó con él a América y lo tomó como su protegido.

George prometió en ese momento lealtad absoluta al Sr. William y proteger siempre a su familia sin importar lo que pase.

George le cuenta a Candy que él y Rosemary crecieron prácticamente juntos ya que él llegó a la casa de los Andrew a la edad de 13 años y que en ese entonces Rosemary tenía 11 años. También le cuenta que él la quería mucho y le platica cómo a la madre de Anthony le gustaba la naturaleza y las flores.

Candy comprende George debió haber estado muy enamorado de Rosemary pero que lo suyo nunca pudo ser ya que a los 17 años la casaron con el hijo de una familia americana muy importante y rica (los Brown.) Rosemary, tenía una disposición amable y buena siempre fue muy buena con el padre de Anthony. George debía haberse sentido desconsolado con el matrimonio de Rosemary, pero por su lealtad con el Sr. William no muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos y se queda trabajando y apoyando a la familia.

Le cuenta también sobre Albert: de cómo, al nacer su madre murió durante el parto y que Rosemary (que entonces tenía 12 años) se encargó de cuidarlo como si fuera su propia Madre.

El Sr. William al enviudar se ocupó asimismo de su familia pero no podía estar todo el tiempo con ellos así que le pide a la Tía Elroy (quien acababa de enviudar también y sin haber procreado hijos) que cuide del pequeño Albert y de Rosemary mientras él no se encuentra. El padre de Albert muere tres años después de la boda de Rosemary con el Sr. Brown. Albert entonces tenía casi 9 años. Anthony a penas tenía 3.

El Sr. Brown (padre de Anthony) viajaba constantemente y la salud de Rosemary se debilitaba cada vez más y finalmente muere cuatro años después de dar a luz a su único hijo.

Al transcurrir de los años, Anthony es enviado a vivir a la antigua mansión de su padre donde podría estar más en contacto con sus primos Archiwald y Alistair ya que también sus padres viajaban mucho mientras que Albert debe permanecer en Lakewood.

Tras la muerte de Rosemary, el pequeño Albert se refugia cada vez más en la naturaleza para ocultar su dolor. Comienza a traer animales salvajes a la mansión y cada día sus excursiones al bosque son más prolongadas. La Tía Elroy está preocupada porque Albert, a sus 10 años parece más ocupado en atender a los animales salvajes del bosque que cuidar de su educación. Después de todo él sería la próxima cabeza de familia.

La Tía Elroy y los otros tíos miembros de la familia deciden esconder la verdadera identidad del nuevo heredero para proteger el honor de la familia y dar tiempo al muchacho de convertirse en hombre. Al cumplir los 13 años lo envían a un internado en Chicago. El muchacho desconsolado sale a pasear por los bosques vestido de luto (con el tradicional traje escocés y su gaita) ya que deberá abandonar su hogar. Esa misma noche la Tía Elroy lo regaña porque perdió la insignia de su padre en el bosque.

Candy reconoce perfectamente el día: "y yo había pensado todos esos años que había sido Anthony!" sonríe Candy.

Albert pasa 4 años en varios internados (primero Chicago, después Londres, más tarde Escocia). Casi a los 18 años, Albert regresa a Lakewood y solicita a la Tía Elroy su permiso para viajar por el mundo (siempre bajo la custodia de George, por su puesto) con la firme promesa de tomar el mando de la familia al cumplir 24 años.

Al anochecer, George le dice a Candy que la admira y la respeta mucho porque ella ha sabido enfrentar a la familia como una verdadera mujer y que no desesperara por Albert ya que este regresaría pronto; que Albert la quiere y que nunca la abandonaría.

Candy agradece a George por haberle contado todo esto y regresa al Hogar de Pony más tranquila pero llena de nostalgia por Anthony y extrañando aún más a Albert.

**6.- ****LOS LEGAN REGRESAN**

Unos cuántos días después Candy y Patty, reciben una invitación especial. Tal y como George les había informado habrá una recepción en la casa de los Andrew en honor del compromiso entre Annie y Archie y Albert será el anfitrión.

Candy y Patty están muy contentas y salen de compras a la ciudad para preparase para la ocasión. Albert aún no ha regresado de Brasil. La tía Elroy envía por los Legan a Florida para que asistan a la recepción.

Candy se encuentra a Elisa en una de las tiendas y Elisa, quien odia más que nunca a Candy por haber expuesto a su hermano al ridículo social, comienza a tramar para evitar la boda de Annie y Archie.

"Deberías sentirte feliz…Candy… tu amiga, la otra abandonada del Hogar de Pony, se va a casar con un hombre muy rico!... no era eso lo que siempre quiso Annie? Emparentar con nosotros para obtener nuestro dinero?. Claro, se ve que una chica del Hogar de Pony no podría pensar en otra cosa. Verdaderamente las chicas de establo tienen suerte últimamente!"

Candy está a punto de lanzarse sobre Elisa pero Patty la detiene para que no ocasionar una escena vergonzosa.

"Déjala Candy!. Nunca será capaz de tener buenos sentimientos!"

"Sí Patty… pero quieren lastimar a Annie y nunca se los permitiré!" 

Elisa, feliz de haber hecho enfurecer a Candy sale de la tienda y se va en el coche con Neil (quien la estaba esperando afuera). Neil aún se siente despechado y no se atreve a acercarse a Candy abiertamente ya que Albert se lo prohibió y Neil siempre ha sido un cobarde. Elisa le comenta que Candy está adentro de la tienda.

"No te preocupes hermanito, tengo el plan perfecto para deshacernos de Candy finalmente!". Ambos sonríen malévolamente y se van en el auto.

Mientras tanto, las familias Britter y Corwell se reúnen en casa de los Corwell para discutir los detalles de la boda. Annie invita a Candy y a Patty a tomar un café a su casa después de la reunión entre ambas familias para contarles las últimas noticias sobre su futuro matrimonio.

Annie le cuenta a Candy que Albert invitó a Archie a trabajar con él en los negocios de la familia y tanto Annie como Patty aprovechan la ocasión para preguntar a Candy por Albert. Candy les cuenta con un poco de tristeza que Albert ha estado un poco ocupado en Brasil y que no ha sabido mucho de él pero que espera verlo pronto ya que lo extraña. Annie y Patty intercambian una mirada de complicidad (parece que las dos sospechan que Candy siente algo más que amistad por Albert pero no se atreven a preguntar más).

Esta misma tarde hay otra reunión pero en la casa de la Tía Elroy. La Sra. Legan con sus dos hijos platican con la Tía Elroy acerca del inconveniente enlace de Annie con Archie y la Sra. Legan, de acuerdo a lo planeado con Elisa y Neil, le pide a la Tía que detenga este matrimonio ya que Annie sólo planea casarse con Archie por dinero. Elisa afirma a la Tía Elroy que desde la academia San Pablo, Annie había manifestado interés por Archie y que en alguna ocasión oyó a Annie y a Candy planear la boda de Annie y Archie para obtener el dinero de la familia. La Tía Elroy, al escuchar que Candy se encuentra detrás de este plan macabro acepta gustosamente la mentira y decide hablar con los padres de Archie para detener la boda inmediatamente.

**7.- ****RECURSOS DESESPERADOS**

Días después, Candy recibe la visita de Annie y de Patty en el hospital. Annie está inconsolable porque el Sr. Corwell acaba de hablar con su padre para cancelar la boda sin mayor explicación. Los padres de Annie están muy preocupados y Annie está destrozada.

"No te preocupes Annie! Seguro todo ha sido un mal entendido. Averiguaremos la verdad! Archie no ha podido averiguar nada tampoco?".

Annie le dice que no ha visto a Archie ya que no le permitieron entrar a su casa cuando fue a buscarlo y que todos sus mensajes han sido devueltos sin ser abiertos.

Candy, preocupada, viaja esa misma tarde a casa de los Corwell en las afueras de Chicago y pide hablar con Archie pero le es negada la visita por los sirvientes. Candy, quien no se da por vencido fácilmente decide buscar a Archie trepando por una de las enredaderas en la casa de los Corwell pero se cae y es forzada a salir corriendo de la misma ya que la persiguen unos perros guardianes.

Candy regresa a la ciudad y le pide al Dr. Martin que le permita pasar la noche en el hospital. Candy está desesperada por su amiga. Al día siguiente, aprovecha su estancia en Chicago para buscar a George en el banco donde trabaja para platicar con él sobre el asunto y pedirle que averigüe lo que está sucediendo.

George promete ayudarla y le pide que vaya con Annie a consolarla… que Albert no tardará más de dos o tres semanas en regresar, (por que él no sabe que se canceló el compromiso y espera poder atender a la recepción oficial próximamente) y que buscará a Candy en cuanto tenga alguna respuesta.

Candy va al Hogar de Pony para avisar a la Hermana María y a la Señorita Pony de lo ocurrido y le pide a Patty que la encuentre afuera del hospital donde trabaja al terminar su turno para buscar a Annie en casa de los Britter.

Esta vez, Candy es recibida por Annie y por el Sr. Britter (la madre de Annie se encuentra muy mal de salud por el escándalo y está en su habitación). El Sr. Britter le platica a Candy que los Corwell citaron a los Britter en Chicago hacía unos días y, en una entrevista muy breve, les comentaron que el compromiso sería cancelado ya que no consideraban propio el enlace de sus hijos.

Los Corwell también comentaron que se marcharían de América con Archie próximamente para irse a vivir a Arabia como lo habían hecho hasta la muerte de Stair.

Candy recibe la noticia con una sorpresa y una angustia terrible. Ella y Patty pasan la noche en casa de los Britter para estar con Annie pero Candy tiene que trabajar al día siguiente y regresa al hospital.

**8.- ****EL REENCUENTRO **

Transcurren dos días sin que haya noticia alguna de los Corwell y Candy decide tomar su fin de semana libre para viajar a Chicago de nuevo e intentar ver a Archie. Esta vez, Patty la acompaña. Ella y Patty llegan a la casa de los Corwell y convencen a un sirviente de que son las mucamas nuevas contratadas para la mudanza de la familia.

Mientras Patty vigila los pasillos, Candy se dedica a encontrar a Archie quien está en su habitación muy triste y pensando en Annie.

Archie se sorprende mucho al ver a Candy y la hace pasar a su habitación ya que sus padres le han prohibido cualquier visita o comunicación con sus amigos.

Archie le platica a Candy que la Tía Elroy habló con sus padres y fue por esto que decidieron cancelar la boda. "Ella los convenció de que Annie y los Britter sólo querían el matrimonio por conveniencia económica."

"Eso es imposible", dice Candy, "los Britter son la familia más rica de la zona!!" pero Archie le comenta que los Britter son ricos gracias a los negocios que tienen con la familia Andrew y que la Tía Elroy convenció a sus padres que Annie es una interesada que únicamente piensa en riquezas.

Candy al escuchar estas palabras recuerda el día que se encontró con Elisa en aquella tienda en la ciudad. Elisa había comentado que tanto Candy como Annie eran unas recogidas y que únicamente estaban tras el dinero de la familia.

Candy le platica esto a Archie y los dos deducen que los Legan están involucrados en todo este asunto ya que su llegada coincidió casi con el rompimiento del compromiso.

Archie le pide a Candy que lo ayude a escapar de la casa. De esta forma puede ir a visitar a Annie y reconfortarla y también tendría más tiempo antes de partir a Arabia con sus padres, para poder resolver el malentendido y esperar a que Albert regrese.

Candy y Patty meten a Archie en un gran baúl de equipaje. Archie pesa mucho y Candy y Patty tienen que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sacarlo de la casa. Una vez que salen de la casa de los Corwell, Archie, Candy y Patty toman el primer tren que va hacia la casa de los Britter.

En el tren, Candy pide a Patty y a Archie que por favor la esperen en casa de Annie ya que ella va a ir a casa de los Andrew en Lakewood. Ya que ella es una Andrew no podrán rehusarse a recibirla y la Tía Abuela tendrá que hablar con ella.

Archie agradece a Candy toda su ayuda y él y Patty se bajan en la primera estación de tren.

**9.- ****LA RENUNCIA**

Candy continúa hasta Lakewood y al llegar a la casa de los Andrew se encuentra con Neil y con Elisa. Ella se marcha inmediatamente con un ademán de desprecio y ni siquiera saluda a Candy. Candy reclama a Neil porqué rompieron el compromiso entre Annie y Archie. Neil, aprovecha la circunstancia para ofrecer su ayuda a cambio de que Candy se quede a su lado.

Candy indignada le dice que ni aunque estuviera muerta se iría con él y confirma sus sospechas que esta situación fue provocada por los Legan para hacerle daño.

Elisa ha aprovechado esta situación para subir con su madre y la Tía Elroy y comentarles que Candy ha llegado a la mansión con la intención de reanudar el compromiso y que posiblemente haya alguna forma de echar a Candy de la familia después de todo.

Candy es recibida por la Tía Elroy y se topa con la Sra. Legan y de nuevo con Elisa cuando estas salen de la sala de recepción. Ellas le lanzan una mirada fulminante y Candy siente que esta visita es inútil.

La Tía Elroy le pregunta a Candy qué hace allí. Candy le pregunta por qué canceló el compromiso entre Annie y Archie. La Tía le contesta que no tiene porqué darle explicaciones. Candy le pide a la Tía que considere el cariño que siente por su nieto Archie y que los Britter han demostrado ser de buena familia y educados pero la Tía se niega de nuevo.

Después de una pausa en donde Candy piensa para sí misma qué ruin y villana es la Tía Elroy, esta se levanta de la silla y le dice a Candy que está dispuesta a negociar con ella la felicidad de su amiga.

Considerando que Annie fue adoptada siendo aún más joven que Candy, ha tenido más tiempo para educarse y refinarse, además que ha demostrado ser una dama constante y bien portada en sociedad mientras que ella, Candy ha demostrado todo lo contrario: siempre poniendo en evidencia a la familia Andrew: primero con la muerte de Anthony, después abandonando el colegio al que su protector la envió y finalmente no permaneciendo dentro de su círculo social y visitando constantemente el Orfelinato de donde fue recogida.

Candy sólo puede mirar a la Tía con rencor y con expectación.

La Tía Elroy le dice a Candy "Quiero que renuncies al apellido Andrew oficialmente. No quiero tenerte como parte de esta familia. Si comentas algo con Albert, mi sobrino, no sólo volveré a cancelar la boda sino que haré que los Corwell sean expulsados de la familia para siempre y que los Britter no vuelvan a tener negocios con los Andrew nunca más".

Elisa y Neil, quienes tienen la mala costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas sonríen malévolamente.

"Albert" continúa la Tía Elroy "no debe saber que tú renunciaste a esta familia porque yo te lo pedí. Tendrás que encontrar la forma. Si lo haces, mañana mismo firmarás los papeles adecuados ya que eres mayor de edad y podrás hacerlo sin que Albert esté presente. Una vez que los papeles estén firmados hablaré con los Corwell y el compromiso se reanudará inmediatamente estás de acuerdo?"

Candy considera por un momento lo que le pide la Tía Elroy. El firmar la renuncia a su apellido querría decir que no podría quedarse más en Lakewood y que posiblemente dejaría de ver a Albert. También piensa en que Albert estaría muy enojado con ella y que posiblemente no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Piensa finalmente en su amiga Annie y en cómo sufriría si Archie es llevado lejos de ella y decide aceptar la oferta de la Tía Elroy pensando para sí misma que finalmente ella no le importa ser una Andrew ni brillar en sociedad y que la felicidad de su amiga vale mucho más.

Candy regresa al Hogar de Pony con lágrimas en los ojos y recordando aquella vez cuando iba rumbo a México y fue devuelta a Lakewood con la noticia de la adopción. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María están felices de verla pero al verla llorar le preguntan qué sucede. Candy decide no comentarles de lo sucedido con la Tía Elroy para evitar que Annie o Patty se enteren de la verdad y solamente decide irse a su habitación.

Candy, se alegra por Annie y Archie quienes finalmente podrán estar juntos y no puede dormir en toda la noche. Muy temprano, a la mañana siguiente, un carruaje la espera para llevarla a Lakewood donde la Tía Elroy, la Sra. Legan, Elisa y Neil están presentes para la firma de la anulación de adopción. Todos reciben a Candy con una mirada fría y seria.

Candy se acerca a los abogados y firma los papeles. Ya no será más una hija de los Andrew, ya no verá más a Albert ni volverá a pasear a caballo por aquellos bosques. Nunca verá florecer a "Dulce Candy" en el jardín de las rosas. Candy piensa en Anthony, Archie y Stair y recuerda los días que pasó con Albert después de que le reveló su verdadera identidad como el Sr. William.

Candy regresa esa misma mañana al hospital a trabajar lo más arduamente posible, como alguna vez ya lo hizo, para olvidar todos esos momentos de felicidad que se han ido para nunca más volver.

**1****0.- LA VERDAD?**

La Tía Abuela ha restablecido el compromiso entre Annie y Archie. Los Corwell han tenido que pedir disculpas por el terrible malentendido a la familia Britter y pedirles que consideren reanudar el compromiso entre sus hijos. Los Britter aceptan gustosamente y se alegran de que el rompimiento no se haya hecho público.

Archie y Annie están juntos de nuevo oficialmente, pero Patty, Annie y Archie se encuentran preocupados ya que ha pasado más de dos semanas desde su nuevo compromiso y no han podido ver a Candy. En el hospital les han dicho que Candy ya no trabaja allí y no ha ido tampoco al Hogar de Pony.

Por su puesto, siendo que ya no pertenece a la importante familia Andrew, Candy piensa que los Legan aprovecharían la ocasión para despedirla de cualquier hospital de la ciudad y renuncia a su trabajo.

Candy se ha quedado en el Hogar de Pony. Recibe las cartas de Annie y de Archie contándole el feliz desenlace y ella se alegra mucho por ellos pero está muy triste y no quiere ver a nadie aún. Pide a La Hermana María, a la Señorita Pony y a Patty que oculten su paradero pero que digan que está bien. Teme mucho que Albert se vaya a decepcionar de ella y que no la quiera ver más.

Una tarde, al salir del hogar, Candy se encuentra con George. Ella, sorprendida le pregunta cómo hizo para encontrarla? Pero George no le responde. (Patty, quien había avisado a George, cierra las cortinas en las ventanas del hogar para darles privacidad afuera)

George le dice a Candy que hace ya varios días recibió los papeles firmados con la anulación de la adopción y le pregunta por qué lo hizo. George muestra a Candy un periódico donde los Andrew informan a la comunidad que Candice White ha sido desheredada de la familia Andrew y que su adopción fue anulada.

Candy sabe que después de este artículo le será más difícil conseguir trabajo pero no le importa ya que cuando tomó la decisión de anular la adopción lo hizo por cariño a Annie y que nadie deberá enterarse jamás de lo sucedido.

George sospecha que los Legan o la Tía Elroy forzaron a Candy para firmar esos papeles (aunque no sabe que fue para salvar a Annie). Candy lo niega con una sonrisa y dice que ella lo hizo porque no se siente cómoda viviendo con un apellido tan importante y con una familia que la ha hecho sufrir tanto. Candy le dice a George que el único Andrew que ha sido bueno con ella ha sido Albert y que no necesita el apellido para seguirlo viendo (aunque por dentro no está tan segura de que podrán seguir juntos ya que la Tía Elroy haría hasta lo imposible para evitar un encuentro de su sobrino con Candy).

George le pregunta por qué no ha ido a visitar al Sr. Corwell ni a la Señorita Britter ya que ellos han estado preguntando por ella en todas partes.

Candy promete irlos a ver y a felicitar esa misma tarde al terminar su turno.

George se marcha del Hogar de Pony y Albert, quien llegó de Brasil hace ya dos días y no puede creer lo que sucedió en su ausencia, lo está esperando unos kilómetros más adelante. Él es quien decide mandar a George a buscar a Candy y preguntarle lo que ha sucedido antes de confrontarla.

George le platica a Albert la respuesta de Candy sobre la renuncia a su apellido y le dice que Candy aparenta estar bien pero que ha estado en contacto con ella, como Albert le pidió y que juzgando por su apariencia, Candy está fingiendo y no es feliz. Sospecha que la despidieron del hospital ya que cuando fue a preguntar por ella lo recibieron fríamente y no quisieron comentar nada sobre ella.

Albert piensa que posiblemente Candy piensa marcharse de Chicago para siempre. "Todo esto es por mi culpa… debí haberle demostrado que no necesita ser una Andrew para estar cerca de mí… Candy: no debí abandonarte tanto tiempo! prometí no dejar que nada te suceda y ahora te he desamparado, te has alejado de mí y es mi culpa" Albert decide esperar hasta la recepción oficial de Annie y Archie para hablar con Candy.

Tal y como lo prometió, Candy visita a los Britter. Se muestra sonriente como siempre y feliz de ver a Annie reunida de nuevo con el amor de su vida. Incluso bromea con ella "Pronto serás toda una Sra. Corwell". Annie se sonroja

"Candy, porqué dejaste el hospital?"

Candy miente "La enfermera en jefe era una cabeza dura! No paraba de retarme!"

"Pero eso nunca te ha detenido!" Candy sólo puede guiñar un ojo y encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa.

Annie y Candy van al Hogar de Pony para ver a Patty y para cenar y conversar sobre lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas. Todas concuerdan que Elisa y Neil deben estar furiosos por no haberse salido con la suya al intentar romper el próximo compromiso de Annie pero Candy no les platica sobre su renuncia y sabe que en el fondo los Legan ganaron una batalla importante.

**1****1.- CHICAGO OTRA VEZ **

Faltaban escasas horas para que la fiesta de compromiso oficial entre Archie y Annie se celebrara en la suntuosa residencia de los Andrew en Chicago.

Toda la familia estaría allí. Amigos y conocidos de los Andrew, Corwell, Britter y Brown. Este sería el evento del año para la crema y nata de Chicago. Dos de las familias más adineradas se unirían. Incluso hasta la Señorita Pony había sido cordialmente invitada por el Sr Britter (aunque con un reproche por parte de su mujer "Qué va a decir la gente si se enteran que invitamos a la encargada del Orfanato!")

Afortunadamente, la Señorita Pony había escrito a los Britter rechazando amablemente la invitación con la excusa de que algún niños sería adoptado durante esa semana y no quería dejarlo ir sin despedirse de él.

Candy no quería asistir a esa fiesta para no toparse con los Legan o la Tía Elroy pero tenía remordimiento de consciencia porque sabía que no podía faltar con su amiga. Tal vez Annie no se molestaría si Candy la festejara después.

Ella piensa en Albert. Él seguramente ya llegó de Brasil. Porqué no ha ido a verla?, Se habrá enterado de su renuncia a la familia y seguramente está molesto. Candy extraña a Albert y desea poder verlo pronto. Posiblemente después de la recepción… si pudiera irlo a visitar al banco sin que le negasen la entrada…

Un coche se acerca al Hogar de Pony. "Es George Candy. Quiere hablar contigo." Dice la Hermana María mientras le abre la puerta.

Candy se sorprende. George debería ya estar en Chicago con la familia. Seguramente Albert está en la recepción pero qué hace George aquí?

George le dice a Candy que ha venido por ella para llevarla con Albert. "El Sr. William me ha enviado por Ud. Señorita Candy. Él necesita hablar con usted"

Candy no puede encontrar palabras para negarse porque le debe tanto a Albert y acepta ir con George. Este le pregunta si no piensa atender a la recepción de compromiso "Bueno…" Candy responde un poco avergonzada "pensé que sería más agradable hacerle una fiesta más pequeña después, entre amigos y con los chicos del hogar".

George lleva a Candy hasta Chicago en un coche y la deja en un lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Candy está agradecida con Albert por no haberla hecho aparecer en la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago.

**12****.- LA HERMOSA SRITA WHITE **

En el Hotel, un botones la lleva a una suite y al abrir la puerta encuentra a Albert quien la ha estado esperando. Candy corre a sus brazos "Oh Albert, no sabes cuánto te extrañé!!" no puede evitar comenzar a llorar. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que se marchó. Albert la abraza, le da un beso en la frente

"No llores más Candy yo te extrañé aún más y no dejé de pensar en ti en ningún momento, te lo aseguro."

"Candy: por qué no estabas preparándote para la recepción en la mansión Andrew? Ha sucedido algo en el Hogar de Pony o en el hospital?" Albert sabe que ella ya no es una Andrew y que ya no trabaja en la ciudad pero quiere escuchar a Candy antes hacer conjeturas.

Candy le cuenta que no podía haber asistido a esa recepción ya que ya no era miembro de la familia y le dice que renunció al hospital porque se sentía más cómoda en el Hogar de Pony.

"Por qué decidiste renunciar a la adopción? No te parece un poco precipitado haber tomado esa decisión tú sola?"

Candy se siente regañada y supone que el reproche podría haber sido peor.

"Sabía que te podías enfadar conmigo Albert, pero nunca me sentí realmente parte de la familia hasta que supe que tú eras la cabeza. Tú eras mi único lazo con los Andrew y te lo agradeceré toda mi vida profundamente."

"Yo respeto tus decisiones… ya no eres una niña Candy, eres una mujer independiente y con espíritu. Seas una Andrew o no, siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites."

Candy siente el calor de las palabras de Albert y se alegra al saber que este no la abandonará. Candy sonríe cariñosamente y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Albert le enseña a Candy algunas de las cosas que le trajo desde Sao Paolo (mascadas, peinetas, listones y algún vestido de verano para Candy) pero no le muestra el anillo de esmeraldas ya que lo tiene reservado para una ocasión especial.

Candy está fascinada con todo lo que Albert le trajo desde sus viajes le agradece por todos los regalos y lo abraza fuertemente. Albert no puede dejar de mirarla.

"Que hermosa está Candy!" piensa Albert "Se ha convertido en toda una dama"

Candy y Albert salen a tomar un café a la ciudad antes de que Albert parta para la recepción de Annie.

Una vez sentados en el café y después de que Candy le cuenta todo acerca de su vida en el hospital y sobre Annie y Archie, Albert se encuentra de nuevo pensativo y callado.

Albert no puede dejar de mirarla. Tiene tantas preguntas que hacerle y no puede mostrar aún sus sentimientos. Si bien ahora Candy ya no forma parte de su familia y su parentesco ya no presenta ningún obstáculo para su felicidad, Candy podría seguir enamorada de Terry.

"Albert: Por qué has estado tan serio y pensativo últimamente? Desde la última vez que nos vimos estás callado. Te sucede algo malo? No quisiste responderme antes de marcharte a Sao Paolo. Qué pasa? Me estoy preocupando mucho"

Albert finalmente se arma de valor y contesta:

"Pensé que tras lo del compromiso con Neil buscarías marcharte de Chicago y nunca más volver… Eso me tenía muy preocupado sabes?" Candy niega con la cabeza pero Albert aprovecha para cambiar el tema:

"Candy qué has sabido de Terry?"

Candy se encoje de hombros "No mucho, la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony son sus admiradoras más fervientes y me han tenido al tanto de cualquier noticia en los periódicos y revistas. Estoy segura que Terry y Susanna serán felices de ahora en adelante. Además, hace poco recibí una carta de Susanna intentando agradecerme por haber dejado a Terry pero nada más." Candy se queda pensativa un momento (tiempo durante el cual, Albert siente que la vida se le acaba en cada latido de corazón) "He sido una cabeza dura al estar tan aferrada a un sentimiento. La vida continúa y hay que mirarla siempre con la frente en alto … tú me enseñaste eso Albert y siempre te lo agradeceré".

Albert siente que si no actúa ahora no encontrará un mejor momento acercarse a Candy y borrar la imagen del "Tío abuelo".

"Candy: me gustaría mucho que vayas a la recepción de los Corwell"

Candy se asombra por la firmeza de las palabras de Albert y lo mira con una mirada suplicante. Ella está aterrorizada por la idea de que la Tía Elroy haga algo en contra de Archie y Annie bajo la mínima sospecha de que Candy haya revelado la verdad sobre su adopción a Albert.

"Preferiría no ir. Además no tengo qué ponerme" interrumpe Candy con una sonrisa a medias pero inmediatamente se da cuenta que el pretexto de la ropa es demasiado débil para ser aceptado por Albert.

"Yo ya he arreglado lo del vestido para la fiesta. Annie es como tu hermana Candy no puedes faltarle en estos momentos. Además, no me has dejado terminar. Tú ya no eres una Andrew verdad? (Candy asiente con la cabeza sin saber a dónde va todo esto)… Pues tanto mejor ya que me gustaría que me acompañaras como mi pareja para el baile…"

Ella lo observa sorprendida.

Albert continúa: "Candy: Recuerdas que siempre te dije, desde que tomé el mando de la familia, que me gustaría ser Albert?, bueno, pues es Albert quien ahora te pide que seas su pareja para esta fiesta… podrías considerarlo por favor?"

"Será posible que Albert siente algo más que amistad y cariño por de ella?" Candy no sabe qué contestar. Hay más preguntas en su cabeza que decisión "Albert la ha invitado a ser su pareja para la fiesta de compromiso entre Annie y Archie. Y si la Tía Elroy sospecha? Y si hace una escena allí mismo y detiene el compromiso de su mejor amiga? Realmente la estaría beneficiando al ir? Qué le pasaría a Albert? Y si no le permitieran verla más? Después de todo ella ya no tenía ningún parentezco con él"… la preocupación invade su mente…

Albert interrumpe los pensamientos de Candy y dice dulcemente:

"Candy, cualquiera podría ver lo que estás pensando." Candy se ruboriza y Albert continúa: "ya no eres una niña Candy no necesitas ser parte de la familia para visitar a tu amiga en un momento tan importante como este. No tengas miedo, recuerda que tutor o no, siempre estaré allí para ti. Pase lo que pase"

Candy mira a Albert con lágrimas en los ojos. Es como si ya le hubiera dicho toda la verdad sin haber abierto la boca!... cómo puede entrar así en su mente…! Ella le debe tanto de todo y nunca le ha dado motivo para desconfiar.

"De acuerdo Albert… iré aunque ya sabes que a mí todas esas reuniones de alta sociedad me ponen muy nerviosa" miente Candy sonriendo-

Albert se retira de la habitación para que Candy se arregle para la fiesta. Le dice que George pasaría a buscarla dentro de par de horas más (tiempo suficiente para que se arregle) y la lleve a la Mansión Andrew, en las afueras de Chicago.

"Gracias Albert. Siempre me has ayudado!" piensa Candy mientras comienza a desvestirse. Observa el vestido que Albert había dejado para ella en el armario. "Es hermoso!"

Albert espera en un café cercano con George. Se encuentra muy nervioso por las insinuaciones que acaba de hacerle a Candy pero a la vez se siente aliviado de saber que el amor tan profundo que Candy tenía por Terry ha disminuido lentamente hasta convertirse en una amistad lejana. "Todavía no le he dicho lo que yo siento por ella" le dice a George "y eso será lo más difícil… para ambos"… Da las últimas instrucciones a George antes de despedirse y se dirige a su mansión para arreglarse y recibir a los invitados de la fiesta ya que él es el anfitrión.

En la habitación del hotel, Candy termina de arreglarse para la fiesta y se ve hermosa. Se ha puesto un brazalete y un collar que le trajo Albert y luce un espléndido vestido largo color azul marino con elegantes guantes blancos. Candy mira su reflejo en el espejo antes de bajar al lobby del hotel.

"Parezco una princesa!. Nunca he visto un vestido tan hermoso!!" exclama sonriente y volviendo a sentir todos estos sentimientos de expectativa y de nervios se apresura a bajar para ver a su príncipe.

El momento ha llegado. Hace ya horas que la noche cayó sobre la ciudad. Los edificios se iluminan y George espera por Candy en el lobby para llevarla a la fiesta.

**13****.- NOCHE DE GALA**

Candy aparece en el lobby del hotel y todas las miradas inmediatamente giran hacia ella. Incluso George, quien siempre ha sido un hombre muy serio sin expresar sus sentimientos mira a Candy llegar al lobby y le comenta "se ve usted muy hermosa Señorita Candy". Ella agradece el cumplido sonriendo y se suben al automóvil.

Una hora más tarde llegan a la mansión Andrew. La gran mansión está toda iluminada y se ve aún más imponente.

Candy admira la belleza del lugar y se pregunta bastante nerviosa si verdaderamente Albert estará allí como siempre para protegerla y salvarla; y si podrá también salvar a su sobrino y a su prometida de las confabulaciones de los Legan y de la Tía Elroy.

George la ve muy nerviosa y le pregunta si se encuentra bien pero Candy, sonriendo le dice que todo está de maravilla sólo que las fiestas elegantes siempre la han puesto nerviosa.

George hace que el chofer detenga el auto en la entrada principal de la casa y le pide a Candy que entre a la fiesta ya que Albert la estará esperando para recibirla. "Señorita" le dice mientras Candy se dispone a subir las escaleras en la entrada "No se preocupe. El señor Albert la quiere y haría cualquier cosa por Usted".

"Que raro", piensa Candy, "es la segunda vez que George comenta que Albert me quiere. Qué habrá querido decirme?" Candy no acaba de entender el significado de esas palabras.

Candy, absorta en sus pensamientos, entra a la mansión y se topa cara a cara con Elisa y Neil.

"Qué haces tú aquí? No necesitamos más sirvientes el día de hoy. Puedes Retirarte"

Elisa exclama y ordena a los sirvientes: "Saquen a esta persona inmediatamente!". Neil no hace más que mirar y admirar con resentimiento la belleza de Candy.

Candy comienza a llorar y gritar "ustedes no tienen derecho a hacerme esto!, yo fui invitada!!". La Sra. Legan y la Tía Elroy aparecen en el salón y sonríen al ver que Candy es expulsada de la fiesta.

Annie oye el alboroto e intenta salir para ver lo que sucede pero su madre se lo impide y le dice que su lugar está con los invitados.

**14****.- UNA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL**

Candy sale de la fiesta y rompe en llanto. Comienza a correr hacia la salida cuando una voz la detiene:

"Candy espera!!!". Albert corre tras de ella. Cuando Candy se vuelve para enfrentarlo Albert se queda paralizado. "Te ves más hermosa que nunca!" exclama arrepintiéndose al mismo tiempo de sus palabras ("Calla Albert! Este no es el momento!").

"Albert… yo…" Candy no puede terminar la frase y corre llorando a sus brazos.

"Candy, discúlpame, fui detenido por mis abogados en el despacho y no había podido bajar a la recepción hasta que escuché los gritos". "Podrías perdonarme por favor y acompañarme dentro princesa? Prometo no volver a abandonarte de nuevo."

Candy se ruboriza y toma el brazo de Albert. Por primera vez desde que lo conoce, Albert le ha ofrecido su brazo como acompañante.

"Pero… Pero…. Cómo es esto posible Albert?" exclama la Tía Abuela quien no se ha retirado de la recepción para asegurarse que Candy se ha marchado.

"Qué hace esta… esta sirviente de tu brazo?!. No puede asistir a la recepción!".

Elisa, Neil y su madre, quienes están acompañando a la Tía, sonríen descaradamente.

"Ella no tiene ya derecho de estar aquí!. Ha puesto en evidencia a la familia renunciando tan descaradamente a algo que le ofreciste como caridad! Es una mal agradecida y debería marcharse a su casa inmediatamente!".

La Tía Elroy está a punto de continuar sus reproches cuando Albert la Interrumpe evidentemente molesto y con una cara de enojo y rebeldía que Candy no había visto en Albert jamás.

"**Basta Tía!!.** Candice White es invitada de los Britter y de los Corwell. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente yo, personalmente le pedí que fuera mi pareja en el baile. En vista que ya no es una Andrew podrá bailar y estar conmigo toda la noche si así lo desea. Y estés de acuerdo o no… no te olvides que ahora la cabeza de familia soy yo y que no tienes ya ningún derecho de interponerte en mi camino!".

Los Legan se quedan congelados. La Tía, ante tal despliegue de rebeldía, autoridad y seguridad finge un desmayo y se retira a sus aposentos exclamando "Esto es inaudito!… yo no sé a dónde va a parar la familia!... Qué dirá la gente cuando se entere! …Seremos el hazmerreír de todo Chicago!..."

Candy está aturdida. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido. Albert la ha defendido de nuevo!... se ha enfrentado a su propia familia. Su príncipe. Albert, se impone como el jefe de familia con un aplomo y seguridad que impresionan a Candy.

Candy no ha tenido tiempo de considerar su propios sentimientos. Todo es muy confuso ahora, pero mira hacia arriba, y observa con admiración los ojos azules de su príncipe. Los ojos de un hombre seguro de sí mismo y que la quiere… sobre todas las cosas.

Albert dirige a Candy, tomados del brazo, hacia el salón principal. Adentro se escucha los sonidos de la gente y de la música.

Cuando Albert y Candy aparecen en el salón, la música de la fiesta se detiene… ha llegado el Sr. William Andrew. Candy siente cómo todas las miradas en la fiesta giran de él hacia ella y viceversa. Annie y Archie esbozan una sonrisa al ver a su amiga tan bien acompañada.

Albert se dirige a los invitados "Damas y Caballeros, miembros de las familias Andrew, y Britter: Estimados amigos. Hoy es un día especial". (Los ojos de Albert parecen encendidos con fuego. La seriedad ha desaparecido)

"Hoy se enlaza el pasado con el futuro. Se une la esperanza con la ilusión. Los niños se han convertido en hombres y muchos sueños en realidad. Les deseo que en el futuro de todos ustedes brille alguna vez al menos algún rayo de la estrella que ilumina ahora este salón. Es un honor para mí informarles que mi sobrino Archie y su encantadora prometida, la Srita Britter han decidido contraer matrimonio. No sólo he dado mi pleno consentimiento sino que me siento feliz de tal unión y les deseo el mejor de los éxitos en esta nueva y emocionante etapa de su vida… Felicidades!!!"

Todos los invitados en el salón levantan sus bebidas y al unísono gritan: "Felicidades!".

Annie está roja como tomate pero se le ve radiante y feliz. Archie la toma de la mano y se dirige con ella a la pista de baile donde una orquesta de cámara comienza a tocar un vals. "Annie, te quiero tanto" exclama Archie. Nadie podrá separarnos nunca más…"

Annie lo mira y con las mejillas color fuego le dice "Oh Archie, pensé que este momento nunca llegaría!"

Los murmullos se han acabado y la gente de la fiesta vuelve a sus charlas o salen a la pista de baile. Elisa y Neil han entrado en el salón y lanzan miradas fulminantes a Candy pero no se atreven a acercarse más. Annie y Archie continúan bailando cuando un joven apuesto invita a bailar a Patty.

"Mira Albert, Patty está bailando! Y Annie se ve tan hermosa, Parece una reina!" Candy está feliz. Recuerda aquella fiesta en dónde usó un vestido elegante y bailó con quien ella creía era su príncipe de la colina.

"Por qué no vamos a bailar también nosotros? Me harías ese honor Candy?" Candy asiente felizmente y toma el brazo de Albert quien la dirige a la pista de baile.

"Estoy bailando con mi príncipe…mi verdadero príncipe!" exclama Candy para sí misma y se deja llevar por el ritmo de aquella canción que siempre había marcado los momentos más felices y emocionantes de su vida. 

**1****5.- UNA NOCHE EN LA TERRAZA**

Patty, Candy, Annie, Albert y Archie pasan gran parte de la noche bailando y divirtiéndose.

Después de unos cuantos bailes, Albert invita a Candy a salir con él a la terraza y tomar aire fresco. Candy accede y salen juntos sin sospechar que Elisa y Neil los observan desde lejos y deciden escabullirse para escuchar la conversación.

"Candy, verdaderamente te has convertido en toda una dama. Nunca te he visto tan hermosa como hoy!". Candy se ruboriza pero no contesta. Jamás había escuchado a Albert hablar así… Estaba más bien esperando algún comentario sobre sus pecas o sobre su peinado (a diferencia de otras veces, Candy llevaba sólo una tiara en el cabello y no sus usuales coletas a los lados de la cabeza).

Albert ya no puede más. Tiene que armarse de valor. Pronto saldrá de viaje de nuevo y Candy podría distanciarse de él durante ese tiempo… Además George tenía razón. La Tía Elroy había comenzado a investigar en las mejores familias para encontrarle esposa. El compromiso de Annie sería un excelente momento para concretar su plan y comprometerlo con alguna señorita de familia distinguida. "Si no se casa por amor lo deberá hacer por la fuerza!..." Las palabras de George sonaban constantemente en su cabeza. Después de una larga pausa en silencio Albert decide finalmente confesar sus sentimientos:

"Durante todo este tiempo en Brasil he extrañado mucho nuestras charlas pequeña. Podría no parecértelo pero no has dejado mis pensamientos desde que vivimos juntos en Chicago."

Candy sonríe "Yo también he pensado en ti… me tenías muy preocupada. Estabas muy serio la última vez que conversamos y sentí que me ocultabas algo"

Albert permanece en silencio… su mirada perdida en la profundidad de la noche.

"Qué sucede Albert?... hace unos momentos tenías una mirada de fuego con la Tía Elroy. Nunca te había visto tan furioso. Más tarde en la recepción parecía que el sol brillaba en tus ojos y ahora estas serio de nuevo. Prometimos compartir nuestros problemas no es cierto?"

"Recuerdas cuando nos vimos en la colina de Pony hace ya tantos meses después de romperse el compromiso de Neil?"

"Cláro que lo recuerdo"… los ojos de Candy se llenan de recuerdos felices "Fue el día que me dijiste que tú habías sido mi príncipe de la colina!"

"Sí Candy… y nunca pudimos volver a hablar de ese tema no es verdad?. Yo te conocí aquel día cuando llorabas en la Colina de Pony. Lo recuerdo bastante bien porque debía abandonar mi hogar y estaba muy triste… Además, (comenta con una sonrisa) nunca la Tía Elroy estaba furiosa porque perdí la insignia de mi padre"

Ambos ríen a carcajadas durante un momento hasta que Albert se muestra de nuevo pensativo…

"mucho tiempo pasó desde entonces… tú y yo nos convertimos en amigos, después en padre e hija y finalmente en hermanos. El día que tomé las riendas de la familia y nos vimos una vez más en la colina de Pony quise formar parte de tu futuro Candy, pero no como ninguna de las veces anteriores… y decidí confesarte que yo había sido aquel muchacho con el que soñaste hace tanto…"

Candy lo mira profundamente… dentro de la mirada de Albert estaba aún aquel príncipe de sus sueños…

"Lo que quiero decirte Candy, es que te amo, te he amado durante ya mucho tiempo y no quisiera separarme de ti nunca más!"

Candy lo mira con asombro y no encuentra palabras para responderle. "Albert!" pero solamente piensa "debo estar soñando… Albert me ama!?…. a mí?".

"Por favor no digas nada aún… déjame terminar; he querido hablarte de esto hace ya tanto tiempo pequeña!... Desde que vivimos juntos en Chicago durante mi amnesia comencé a sentir algo más que cariño hacia ti pero no podía decírtelo ya que estabas enamorada de Terry y yo no había sido completamente honesto contigo sobre mi vida y mi identidad.

El día que me fui de tu lado para retomar los negocios de la familia fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos para mí. La gente comenzaba a murmurar sobre nosotros… sobre mí, y pensé que siendo mi hija adoptiva nunca podría estar a tu lado como yo hubiese querido así que intenté reunirte con Terry para que encontraras la felicidad."

Candy siente un escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo sus ojos buscan los de Albert y comienza a llorar entonces había sido verdad!... Albert la había llevado hacia Terry ese día en el teatro en Rockstown!.

"Los días que estuve en Lakewood sin ti princesa, fueron los más miserables de mi vida. Sentí que había perdido todo propósito en mi vida y hubiera deseado perder de nuevo mi pasado para volver a tenerte en mi futuro. Pensé que al reunirte con Terry seguramente te perdería para siempre y que siendo tu tutor no tendría otra alternativa!."

Albert toma las manos de Candy y las besa cariñosamente. Candy se da cuenta que Albert está temblando.

Candy piensa con lágrimas en los ojos: "Está temblando!... pero sus nunca he visto sus ojos brillar tanto! Oh Albert… cómo pude estar tan ciega! Nunca pensé que me querías!"

Albert mira a Candy intensamente y continúa su relato "Un día apareces en Lakewood pidiendo verme urgentemente y descubres la verdad antes de tiempo. Al romper el compromiso con Neil yo mismo tuve que anticiparme a los planes de la Tía Elroy para aparecer en sociedad pero afortunadamente el compromiso fue cancelado y yo tuve la dicha de verte junto a mí de nuevo en Lakewood… como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas?"

"Sí Albert… pasamos unos días maravillosos y días después, cuando nos vimos de nuevo en el Hogar de Pony me dijiste que tú habías sido aquel chico que vi en la colina vestido con el tartán de escocés!... mi príncipe de la colina!"… Candy sonríe sin darse cuenta que poco a poco Albert está más cerca de ella. Casi a punto de besarla.

Muchas veces quise creer que mis sentimientos eran pasajeros y decidí intentar olvidarlos retomando aunque sea una pequeña parte de la vida que llevé… Los viajes de negocios no eran tan fascinantes como los que realicé yo solo… pero al menos eran viajes y tal vez la distancia me haría olvidarte. Sin embargo, no fue así… ya que nunca he podido dejar de pensar en ti Candy. Ahora regreso y encuentro en ti a una mujer hermosa y valiente. Siempre has estado en mi mente y en mi corazón."

Candy baja la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos y Albert se percata de su cercanía. Decide alejarse un poco y finalmente, con una voz tierna y llena de melancolía le dice:

"No me respondas nada ahora si no lo deseas. Piénsalo Candy… a mí me gustaría estar en tu vida mientras la mía tenga luz" Albert saca el anillo de esmeraldas y se lo pone a Candy. Yo debo salir de viaje en unos días y cuando regrese esperaré tu respuesta quieres?

Candy mira a Albert. Sus ojos azules brillan con un fuego desconocido para Candy. Cómo ha podido estar tan ciega todo este tiempo. Albert ha estado allí para ella todo el tiempo y ella sólo había pensado en Terry.

Candy abraza a Albert y está a punto de contestar cuando Annie y Archie también entran a la terraza y los interrumpen. "Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí afuera?" pregunta Archie con una mirada pícara. "a penas si hay luz!"… Annie le da un codazo percatándose mejor de la situación en la que acaban de entrar "Archie!... no seamos imprudentes!"

Candy y Albert rompen el abrazo y el encanto se disuelve. "Solamente estábamos platicando!" dice Candy limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo. Los cuatro comentan sobre la fiesta y lo espléndido que ha sido la velada.

Elisa y Neil corren a contar a su madre lo que acaban de escuchar. La tía abuela seguramente se pondría furiosa.

Muy tarde ya en la noche, Candy se despide de Patty y felicita por última vez a Annie y a Archie. No hubo otro momento en la velada en donde Albert y ella pudieran conversar a solas. Albert, siempre atento y cariñoso con Candy no la abandonó toda la noche como había prometido pero era hora de despedir a los invitados y mientras él debía permanecer en la mansión ella debía volver a su hotel.

Albert la acompaña hasta el coche en donde la espera George pacientemente para llevarla al hotel.

"Candy. Muchas gracias por haber compartido conmigo esta noche. Nos veremos pronto y no olvides lo que platicamos. Hasta luego princesa!." Albert besa su mano mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos. Candy sonríe tímidamente y se mete al coche.

Candy había decidido regresar al Hogar de Pony en el primer tren para poner en orden sus ideas y tomar alguna decisión. Después de todo tenía suficiente tiempo para tomar una decisión.

**1****6.- LA ÚLTIMA DESPEDIDA DE LOS LEGAN **

Por primera vez desde aquella tarde, Candy está sola de nuevo. A pesar de que está cansada por la fiesta y el baile, no puede dormir. La cabeza le da vueltas. Todo ha sido tan repentino. Observa la esmeralda que brilla en su mano. Albert la quiere! Está enamorado de ella! No era un sueño. El quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella!... y ella… estaba a punto de besarlo!! Candy comienza a reflexionar sobre sus propios sentimientos.

Albert siempre había estado allí para ella. Si bien al principio fue más bien como una figura paterna, desde Londres Albert mostró comportarse más como un amigo que un padre. Cuando lo encontró en el hospital con amnesia y comenzaron a vivir juntos, su relación comenzó a cambiar poco a poco hasta llegar a un cariño inmenso (o más bien era amor?!).

Porqué entonces cuando él se marchó, Candy sufrió tanto? Porqué cada vez que lo ve se siente tan feliz y tan tranquila?. "Sí Albert!… yo te amo también. He estado tan cegada!"

Al amanecer, Candy ya no puede esperar más. No puede dejar que Albert se aleje de nuevo… necesita hablar con él. Tras haber pasado la noche sentada al lado de la cama, el primer rayo de luz es para ella la esperanza de una nueva vida. Se arregla lo más rápido posible…

"Por favor…" dice al botones en el hotel "es urgente! Consígame un carruaje necesito ir a la mansión Andrew!.

Candy tuvo que esperar cerca de una hora porque el señor del carruaje no había comenzado a trabajar aún.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando finalmente llega a casa de los Andrew y la recibe un sirviente.

"Señorita. Me temo mucho que todos aún duermen. La noche ha sido larga sabe? porqué no regresa más tarde?"

"Por favor… se lo suplico!... necesito hablar con el Sr. William prometo no molestar a nadie más avísele que me encuentro aquí!"

Él promete buscarlo porque conoce a Candy desde la primera vez que los Andrew la adoptaron y se marcha.

Es falso que todos están aún dormidos… en una salita de espera dentro de la habitación de la Tía Elroy, Elisa, Neil y la Sra. Legan tienen una pequeña reunión con una importante noticia:

"… le juro Tía, lo escucharon mis hijos y ellos nunca mienten!... William pretende casarse con Candy!..."

"Sí Tía. Es verdad!" interrumpe Elisa "El Tío William le regaló anoche un anillo y se besaron!..."

La Tía Elroy, quien ha permanecido en su habitación desde que Candy y Albert entraron juntos a la fiesta, sólo puede gruñir en su enfado "Hmmm…" pero esta vez ya ha sido suficiente:

"No hay nada que podamos hacer ya…" (los Legan parecen haber sido golpeados con una piedra) "William dejó muy claro ayer que él es el jefe de la familia"… el tiempo lo ha convertido en una persona responsable y maduro. No creo que sus sentimientos por Candy desaparezcan de la noche a la mañana… y ya sospechaba yo que su afán de protegerla había sido llevada por algo más que gratitud y afecto… Si yo me involucro será capaz de lanzar otro escándalo sobre la familia y en cambio a ustedes los expulsará inmediatamente!.. mejor es quedarse callados y dejarlos ser felices!.."

La Sra. Legan, quien siempre ha sido más política que sus hijos le dice "Claro que sí Tía… se hará lo que usted ordene!...

Pero Elisa, quien no puede creer que la última trastada en contra de Candy resultó ser más a su favor que en su perjuicio grita:

"Pues NO!!! Yo no puedo permitir que ella se lleve el dinero de la familia… siempre obtuvo todo lo que quiso y desde que apareció en nuestras vidas las ha hecho más miserables… Tía… no lo puede permitir… primero mató a Anthony (y me quitó a Terry… piensa para sí misma)… y ahora…"

"Elisa! Cállate la boca!" la señora Legan pone en su lugar a su hija antes de que cometa una imprudencia… "Tía Elroy. Discúlpela por favor. Mi hija ha tenido una noche muy larga y seguramente no se siente bien… descansaremos un momento y nos retiraremos a nuestra casa en florida lo antes posible. Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones"

Neil y Elisa, derrotados abrazan a la Tía Elroy y se marchan cabizbajos como un par de niños a los que les fue negado el dulce. La Sra. Legan está furiosa pero los años le han enseñado a disimular sus sentimientos cuando así le conviene y sale de la habitación derrotada pero con la cabeza en alto.

La Tía Elroy se levanta de su silla y da un paseo por la sala. "Bueno…" piensa para sí misma "después de todo ella fue quien lo cuidó durante su enfermedad…" pero antes de salir de la habitación concluye "De cualquier forma… hubiera podido casarse con alguien más apropiado al apellido Andrew… una sirvienta? No quiero ni pensar lo que va a decir la gente… este escándalo no se acabará nunca!" Cierra la puerta y se dispone a ordenar los preparativos para regresar a Lakewood.

Candy espera impacientemente en la salita de recepción. Apenas hace algunas horas Elisa y Neil la habían corrido de la fiesta… parecía que mil años habían transcurrido desde entonces.

**1****7.- POR SIEMPRE**

Candy mira por la ventana y recuerda la última vez que estuvo en esa mansión. Archie, Stair y Annie la habían invitado a pasar el fin de semana. "Stair!..." piensa Candy… "hace ya dos años que te fuiste! Qué feliz hubieras sido de saber que tu hermano y Annie se casarán pronto…! Si supieras todo lo que ha pasado ahora …"

Albert entra precipitadamente a la habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Candy… se nota que ya estaba despierto (o que por lo menos no había podido dormir tampoco en toda la noche).

"Qué sucede Candy?... Todo está bien? Estás bien tú!? Me han dicho que es urgente!"

Albert se ve realmente preocupado.

Candy sonríe tímidamente: "Perdón Albert, no quise preocuparte. Tal vez exageré un poco y asusté al Sr. Thomas (el sirviente que la dejó entrar)"

Ambos se miran mutuamente tratando de recordar las palabras ensayadas durante la noche de insomnio… pero ninguno tiene el valor de comenzar. Un silencio sumamente incómodo invade la habitación.

Al igual que ella, Albert ha pasado la noche en vela frente a su ventana. Ha pensado en lo impulsivo que fue al declarar así sus sentimientos, después de tantas semanas de ausencia y sin siquiera saber lo que había en el corazón de Candy. Después de repetirse muchas veces las palabras que le diría a Candy para disculparse el sol se asomó finalmente.

"… Es que yo… inicia Candy con valor pero con una voz muy tenue… hubiera querido platicar un poco más contigo antes de marcharme al hotel…"

"Candy: porqué no salimos a pasear un rato por los jardines?" sugiere Albert.

Ambos salen de la mansión y comienzan a recorrer los jardines en silencio. Al llegar a uno de los rosales blancos él se detiene.

-"Cuándo te marcharás de nuevo?" – pregunta Candy.

-"Mi viaje está planeado para el martes próximo"

-"Tan pronto!" Candy exclama desanimada.

- "Sí pequeña… sonríe Albert pero sabes que siempre estás en mi mente".

- "No te marches Albert! Por favor, … quédate un poco más quieres?

Albert no responde. El brillo de la noche anterior vuelve repentinamente a sus ojos, y Candy sabe que éste será el mejor momento para decir lo que siente.

"Me gustaría mucho viajar contigo sabes? Conocer todos esos lugares tan diferentes que has visitado"

Albert toma sus manos y se da cuenta que el anillo que le ha dado la noche anterior sigue allí. "Candy. Me has tenido tan preocupado estos últimos días. Al principio pensé que la renuncia de tu adopción sería mi perdición… que finalmente te perdería para siempre y que nunca más te volvería a ver pero ha resultado ser el mejor regalo que me has podido dar. Yo no puedo más ser el Tío Abuelo William para ti, quiero ser Albert de nuevo…"

Candy al escuchar estas palabras recuerda todas las veces que escuchó a Albert decir esa frase: "Quiero ser Albert… me gustaría tanto ser Albert!"… Ahora comprende todo!.

"Albert nunca podré ser más feliz que cuando estoy a tu lado!" "Te quiero tanto… te amo!" Candy abraza a Albert como si nunca lo pudiera abrazar de nuevo. Imágenes del pasado recorren su mente.

Albert no le permite continuar… acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas, levanta su mentón para besarla y abrazarla. Su corazón late tan fuerte que está a punto de estallar.

"Candy… Candy. Mi dulce princesa. Por favor, cásate conmigo! Te amo! Te he amado durante tanto tiempo!"

"Si Albert… tú has sido mi príncipe siempre y no quiero que nos volvamos a separar! Te amo!".

Los ojos de Albert brillan de nuevo. Acaricia el cabello de Candy para acercarse poco a poco y besar con pasión los labios de su princesa. Ambos tiemblan de felicidad. Un amor así, tan grande, tan profundo no podía terminar de otra forma.

Candy y Albert deciden mantener su compromiso en secreto sólo un poco más; hasta después de la boda de Archie y de Annie para no opacar su gran momento.

Pero una noche, poco tiempo después, durante un día de campo en el Hogar de Pony (y antes de partir Albert de viaje) Candy y Albert confiesan muy felices (y muy sonrojados) a sus amigos que se aman y que se casarán pronto. Archie, Annie, Patty, la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony están muy contentos y prometen no mencionar nada hasta el compromiso oficial.

La boda de Archie y Annie fue hermosa. Los Legan hicieron acto de presencia pero se mantuvieron al margen, mezclándose con los invitados lo menos posible y se marcharon casi inmediatamente. La Tía Elroy, desde que Albert la puso en su lugar había estado inusualmente callada y, a pesar de que aún no era amable con Candy, por lo menos se mostraba cortés y distante.

(1919) Tres meses después del regreso del Sr. y la Sra. Corwell de su viaje de bodas se lleva a cabo el compromiso oficial del Sr. William Albert Andrew y la Srita. Candice White en una pequeña recepción en Lakewood con la familia y amigos más cercanos (incluyendo a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María).

El anuncio sobre el compromiso del Sr. Andrew es publicado en todos los períodicos de Chicago, Washington, Nueva York, Londres, París, Madrid y Roma.

Susanna muestra a Terry el aviso en el diario y él sonríe no sin algo de nostalgia: "Yo sabía que esto de vivir juntos con el pretexto de cuidarlo de su amnesia no podría llegar a otra cosa!... Albert! Si el destino de Candy estaba en las manos de otro… qué bueno que fue en las tuyas!" Terry dobla el periódico, da un beso a su esposa y se marcha al trabajo… hoy es día de ensayo general.

Candy espera pacientemente a Albert en el Hogar de Pony y le escribe cartas. Ha regresado a trabajar al hospital cerca del Hogar de Pony para poder ayudar a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María a cuidar de los niños.

Albert ha salido de viaje constantemente pero sus viajes ahora no son tan largos. Candy visita con frecuencia a Annie en su nueva casa.

Antes de partir a su último compromiso fuera de Chicago y semanas antes de la boda del Sr. William, George, a los 44 años, se despide de la familia Andrew y decide irse a vivir de nuevo a Francia. La guerra finalmente ha terminado y George podrá continuar apoyando a los Andrew en el extranjero pero a la vez comenzar a formar su propia vida…Finalmente, después de tantos años de ver nacer, crecer y morir a tantos miembros de su querida familia, es hora de partir con un final feliz en la mirada.

La boda de Albert y Candy se celebra finalmente en el mes de Mayo de 1919. Aunque la recepción oficial se lleva a cabo en Lakewood… (la Tía abuela había amenazado que de lo contrario sufriría un ataque fulminante y su muerte caería sobre la consciencia de su sobrino y su futura esposa!) al día siguiente el Hogar de Pony es inundado con flores, música, regalos para todos los niños y por su puesto la feliz pareja con todos su amigos.

Candy se ve radiante con un vestido blanco como la nieve y un tocado de rosas blancas (dulce Candy) en el cabello. Albert, igualmente con un elegante traje blanco, la besa al terminar la ceremonia y la sube gentilmente en el carruaje que los ha de llevar a su viaje de bodas. Candy es ahora de nuevo una Andrew… La Señora Andrew… esposa por siempre de su amado príncipe de la colina.

EPILOGO

Al terminar la guerra Patty regresa a Londres con su familia y después de un par de años vuelve a Chicago con su esposo a conocer a los hijos de Annie y Archie. Candy y Albert los reciben en su casa y las tres parejas pasan unos días juntos en Lakewood.

Archie y Annie tienen un hijo, al que llaman Alistair y una hija (muy parecida a Annie) a la que llaman Margaret. Archie comenzó a trabajar en los negocios de la familia poco antes de casarse. Se convierte en la mano derecha de Albert para los negocios y viajan juntos muy a menudo (lo que permite a Candy y a Annie estar juntas mucho más tiempo).

Elisa se casa con un hombre de familia escocesa con una gran fortuna y poca paciencia. A pesar de que Elisa sigue teniendo el mismo carácter voluntarioso, su esposo no le permite todos sus caprichos (ni todo el dinero). Aún así, Elisa es feliz ya que puede continuar manipulando a su hermano.

Neil se casa con una de las amigas de Elisa del Colegio San Pablo (Luisa). Neil no está muy de acuerdo pero su madre y hermana lo convencen de que será lo mejor para su familia. Neil pasa la mayor parte del tiempo de viaje y en fiestas mientras que Luisa y Elisa pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntas.

Terry continúa actuando y se convierte en un reconocido actor mundialmente. Continúa al lado de Susanna pues, después de todo, le debe su vida. A pesar de que no la ama y de que siempre seguirá pensando en Candy su amor por ella se ha convertido en un grato recuerdo. Susanna le da a Terry una hija a quien llaman "Julie" (la idea de llamarla Candice cruzó vagamente por la cabeza de Terry pero prefirió no hacerlo para no molestar a Susanna). Aún así, Terry la llama de cariño "mi pequeña pecosa".

Candy y Albert viven felices en Lakewood durante muchos años. Candy viaja mucho con él pero se embaraza y no puede seguir viajando. Candy tiene dos hijos: Anthony George Andrew White y William Alistair Andrew White. Los dos muchachos son rubios pero William tiene los ojos verdes como su madre y Anthony los tiene azules como su padre. Candy, al verlo, siempre recuerda su infancia y a su príncipe de la colina.

FIN


End file.
